As with various pieces of clothing, shoes are often decorated as a way of expressing one's personality, as well as drawing the attention of others. One technique for decorating shoes is to accent the shoe with multiple separate jewel-shaped objects or charms. In certain cases, such jewel-shaped objects only cover relatively small portions of the shoe and may be easily broken off, leaving unsightly gaps where the object used to be located. In addition, placing the objects on the shoe may be time-consuming because each object needs to be fixed to the shoe separately. In some cases, the irregular shapes of the jewel-shaped objects preclude close-packing of the objects on the shoe. As a result, placement of the objects may be limited to only certain areas in which the objects can fit.